Yullen Draw With Me
by exorcist yoko
Summary: a boy and a girl that live in an arctic wastelanda seperated only by a glass wall. female kanda. dedicated to Hikaru2322


**This is a nice little yullen (includes female Kanda) oneshot as a Christmas present for Hikaru2322! You're my bakanda!!!!!!**

****

It was cold. That was all Allen knew besides his name. The world held nothing but snow, cold, and a glass wall. Allen often went up to the wall to try to see if there was anything beyond, but there never was. For some reason he just felt compelled to go there regardless.

He stood before the glass wall, letting the pale snow fall freely on his equally white hair. His black trench-coat stood out against the pallid background. Allen placed his disfigured left hand on the glass wall, its smooth surface cold beneath his touch. He looked to the left. No one there. When Allen turned to look to the right he saw a girl. She looked to be about his age. Her eyes were cobalt spheres that stared at Allen fixatedly. The girl's hair was blueish black and hung down past her waist. Her only clothing was a white dress. Allen walked over to where she stood, the two separated only by the glass wall.

"Hello. Whats your name?" Allen asked. The girl frowned and pointed at her ear; she couldn't hear. So Allen asked again but louder. The girl shook her head sadly. Suddenly Allen got an idea. He took from his pocket two pieces of charcoal.

Allen took one and wrote on the glass wall: _Can you write?_

He threw the second charcoal up and over the wall. The girl picked it up and wrote: _Of course, duh._

_Can you draw?_ : Allen asked

The girl grinned a cat-like smile and drew an extremely curvy version of herself: _ yes._

Allen took one look at the picture, blushed, and scribbled: _You don't even look like that_. The girl scowled like thunder. Allen sat down cross-legged in the snow and wrote: _Whats your name?_

The girl knelt down and wrote: _Kanda. Whats yours?_

_Allen_: He wrote. The two spent the day drawing together and writing messages to each other.

****

The next day Allen went up to the glass wall. Kanda was waiting for him there with the stick of charcoal in hand. Allen grinned when he saw her and she greeted him with her own cat smile. As soon as he reached the wall, they both sat in the fridged snow and began to draw.

This went on for a few minutes when Allen had a thought.

_It feels cold_: Allen wrote. He looked up at Kanda with a sad expression. Kanda's eyes glittered with their shared pain. He wrote another note to her: _I want to be with you_.

Kanda's eyes lightened. With renewed vigor she wrote: _You are with me_.

Allen's despair grew. He wanted to be with her so desperately that it threatened to swallow him whole. Hoping to put all his feelings into just the written word, Allen wrote: Only, there's a wall between us.

Before Kanda could write a reply Allen stood up suddenly with his hands in fists. He pulled his left arm back then let it fly forward to strike the wall. Allen hit the wall over and over again. Pain shot through both of Allen's hands and he felt blood begin to dribble out of his cracked and bleeding knuckles. On the other side of the wall Kanda felt panic start to swallow up his mind. She tried desperately to shout at Allen to stop it, that he would hurt himself. But Allen couldn't hear her and continued to punch at the glass.

Suddenly Allen's left fist connected with the glass and cracks spider-webbed out from the impact. Kanda gasped and stared at the splits in the wall in disbelief. She made to move closer but Allen shook his head, telling her not to. He moved his hands to signal that she should move away. Kanda hesitated but consented. He had such a determined look on his face…

As soon as Kanda had gotten out of the way of any glass shards, Allen prepared to hit the glass one last time. Allen pulled back his left hand and swung at the break. His fist went right through the glass, the crystalline shards shattering outward with small droplets of crimson blood. Kanda was shocked. The wall that had separated them was…shattered; and with only a few blows from a single boy.

The joy of the two children was short lived, however. A sudden violent current blew and the bits of glass were sucked back to their places. Allen's fist was the only thing unaffected by the wind. He did not realize the sudden danger and his arm was instantly stuck inside the sharp glass and, the ones whose spots were blocked by Allen's arm, stabbed at his sensitive flesh. He cried out in pain and swiftly ripped his arm out of the danger. His arm was spurting fountains of blood from multiple deep gashes. The only thing Allen heard was the harsh wind that drove the snowflakes to blow on forever before his world turned red.

A few days later, Allen returned to the glass wall to find Kanda waiting for him. She looked up and smiled the first large smile he had ever seen grace her face. She grabbed her charcoal stick and wrote: _Are you okay?_ Allen gestured at his left arm that was wrapped in multiple layers of white gauze and held up by a sling. _Wanna draw?_ : Kanda wrote.

Allen used his right hand to write: _I can't anymore_. Kanda slumped forward and began to cry for the first time. Her whole body was wracked with violent sobs. By the time she got a response to write, Allen was already gone.

****

It took Allen a while to work up the courage to return to the wall. Eventually he did go back. As usual Kanda was greeting him with her comforting, stoic face. Over her white dress she wore a large cloak that hid her whole body. Before Allen could smile a greeting he noticed a package lying on his side of the wall. Above it was written: For you.

Allen looked at Kanda in surprise and she responded with a small nod. He opened the package, but dropped it suddenly with a gasp of surprise and horror.

Kanda grinned and wrote: _Draw with me._

****

**And what was in the package? Well, go to youtube and type in Draw with me. If you are more imaginative then just come up with your own theory. Merry Christmas Hikaru2322, all my buddies, and to all my readers!!!!!!**


End file.
